I am Lily Luna Potter
by GinnyChaserSuberb
Summary: I am Lily Potter no not Lily Evans Potter.Lily Luna Potter the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter.I come from a family of extraordinary witches and wizards.This is a story about me and my family from the day we droped my brothers to the hogwarts express
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **_disclaimer Jk owns everything_

I am Lily Potter, no not Lily Evans Potter. Lily Luna Potter the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. I come from a family of extraordinary witches and wizards.

All of my family fought in the legendary battle at Hogwarts, but it was my father who ultimately saved the wizarding world by defeating Voldemort. Everybody knows him as the "Chosen one," or the "Boy who Lived Again and Again." to me he's just daddy.

Actually everybody knows my entire family "flaming red hair, freckles they must be Weasley's" whether it's' Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione the couple of the "golden trio",

or chaser extraordinaire Ginny Potter of the Holyhead Harpies.

It's not that I don't like my family being famous, well allot of the time I do, just sometimes it gets very annoying like today, we brought my brothers to Kings Cross station to get the Hogwarts express. I was running alongside the train waving to my brothers and cousins, when I bumped into a lady I had never seen in my life yet she knew me.

"Lily dear," she asked. "Why are you upset, you have nothing to cry over you'll see them at Christmas won't you?" she told me "you know dear you are so beautiful the image of your grandma lily, hmm… but you've got your mothers eyes don't you dear"

I thanked her politely and ran back to join the rest of my family.

Its not that I don't like people recognizing me or them telling me how much I look like Grandma Lily, I actually pride myself on getting their good looks and looking just like her and mum! Its just creepy how total strangers, know so much about me and my brothers.

Other times it's great! Like last week, when Mum, Al and I, went to get his new school robes in "Madame Malkins". She asked me would I be interested in modeling the new summer range of dress robes, as the girl she was meant to have was sick. So of course I agreed because lets' face it what girl would say no to a modeling job!

While Al got fitted for his robes I got to dress up and get my picture taken. After we were done she let me keep one dress. I was ecstatic as I needed something to wear to Victoires graduation ball next June, and now I had the perfect dress! Nobody else would have anything like it as it was next year's stock. So yes there are ups and downs to being a "Potter"

By the time we got back to Godric's hollow, which is where the Potter manor is, Dad build our home on land he inherited, from our Great Granddad Potter.

Mum was in the kitchen trying to persuade Teddy, to move back home. Teddy had moved out during the summer, saying he needed independence or something along those lines. I'm pretty sure that it had more to do with him and Victoire, having somewhere to go that wasn't swarming with parents or annoying cousins.

"Teddy, I miss having you around, you can even have your old room back. It's better to live here, where you don't have to cook or clean. You know you really don't want to live on your own! Please, Ted' " Mum insisted.

"Yes. Teddy please move back in. you can't have your old room back though, I won it fair and square" I added. Teddy lost his room to me last summer over a game of exploding snap, it the best bet I ever made, as now had the second biggest bedroom in the house that also had an ensuite.

"But you can have my old room Teddy, you know deep down you don't want to live on your own, 'cos you can't cook!! Please teddy I miss you" I begged. I knew I had gotten my way, by the look on his face. He never could refuse to do something once I asked him, as he's my godfather and dotes on me constantly. Teddy would do anything, just to make me happy. This is why I'm pretty positive he'll move back.

"Ok lils you got me I'll move in only if it's ok with you Gin" answered Teddy.

"Yes" I cried throwing my arms around him.

After finally getting Teddy to move in, I was hungry. There was never any doubt I'm a Weasley,

I grabbed a cookie off the bench and wandered into the lounge where dad and Uncle Ron were. Uncle Ron was still giving out about Malfoy. He hadn't stopped since we left Kings Cross. Uncle Ron still hates Malfoy from their school days he will take any opportunity to give out about him. Dad on the other hand has dropped his grudge,

Dad and Malfoy have a certain level of understanding and respect for each other. Dad has a great deal of respect for Madame Malfoy, she saved his life and spent a great amount of time, helping Teddy's Grandmother recover from her losses.

Every year Mum and Dad go to the Malfoy Christmas party at the Manor and in return the Malfoy's, that is to say Madame Malfoy, Draco and Astoria, Lucius died shortly after the final battle, quote from Uncle Ron," He went the same way as his father Abraxas, died of a severe case of dragon pox, no loss there! I just know the wizarding world will grieve for him."

In return the Malfoy's come to the Potter's new years' party, that's held annually.

Uncle Ron stopped abruptly, as he noticed I was in the room. Uncle George always says that I have inherited my mother's talent of hearing and knowing things I shouldn't.

To stop an awkward moment occurring I quickly informed them that Teddy had finally agreed to move back home.

"That's great news, its 'bout time too." Ron said.

"Isn't it just. I knew he wouldn't last the year. Bill owes me ten galleons."

"There was a bet running, how come I wasn't told" Ron asked.

"Because neither of wanted to give you our galleons. You would cheat and convince Teddy to move back." Dad laughed.

"Hey, I would do no such thing" Ron said,

Dad just raised his eyebrows at him and threw me a smile. We both knew that it was exactly what Uncle Ron would do.

Uncle Ron laughed. "Yes that's probably exactly what I would do, Lil's did you want us for something?"

"Daddy, Uncle Ron will you come play quidditch with me and Hugo" I asked "Uncle Ron you still haven't seen my new Firebolt 360 yet!"

"Sounds like a great idea petal, I'll floo home and get our brooms, Harry why don't you send George a patronus and ask him, Ang and Roxanne over"

But dad was way ahead of him, while Ron was telling him to, he was doing it. Sometimes its scary how much those two think alike.

"Mum, Teddy, ye up for some quidditch, it was just going to be me, dad, Hugo and Ron but they've just invited Uncle George, Roxy and Auntie Ang over to make it a family affair" I told them

"Ok" replied Teddy "I don't know the next time I'll be able to play a leisurely game of quidditch"

Ted was starting auror training camp in 2 weeks he's already head of his class he got full marks on the entrance test. He's delighted. Teddy has always wanted to be just like dad and he wants to make his parents proud too, his real Mum was an auror. They died in the final battle along with Uncle Fred.

"Come on Lils, let's see if you can beat me on that new broom of yours"

"While ye do that I'll prepare dinner if it's going to be a family affair, I guess I'll have to invite the rest of the family wont I" she questioned us.

"Don't forget Percy" I called going out the back door.

We all laughed. "Don't forget Percy" is a long running joke in our family. Mum has accidentally forgotten to invite Percy and his family to quite a few family gatherings in the past and he doesn't really appreciate it. Mum hasn't truly forgiven him for betraying Daddy during the war.

It doesn't really matter when she forgets to invite them, they're our least favorite cousins anyway. Molly and Lucy are very into rules and don't play quidditch….and they call themselves Weasley's. Personally I find this very suspicious, Hugo agrees we think that Percy was adopted. Rox' disagrees she says he couldn't have gotten the red hair and freckles anywhere else.

So we put our faith in Uncle George, he does agree that Percy is very un'Weasley'ish but George says that he has proven himself to everybody and is even known to make a joke now and then.

---------------------------------

**please review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's all J.k!!

A family affair

I am Lily Luna Potter daughter of the amazing Ginny Weasley Potter superb chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and the "youngest Seeker in more than a century" Harry Potter a.k.a "the chosen one." So yes in my family we take quidditch seriously!! Extremely seriously! I think this would be a good time to introduce the family.

Dad: Mr. Harry potter himself not many little witches can say they have the chosen one for a father. Our parents tried to keep that they were famous it worked until teddy learned how to read which wasn't that long with aunt Hermione teaching him. It's hard to pretend you're not famous when you're on chocolate frog cards; yes the "golden trio" are on chocolate frog cards even mum godmummy Luna and professor Neville made it onto the cards so did uncle Fred:

_Fred Weasley co-founder & Co__-Owner of _

_Weasley's' Wizarding Wheezes__._

_Born April 1rst 1978 died a hero fighting _

_In the final battle 2__nd__ may 1998 _

_Member of Gryffindor Quidditch team beater _

_Member of the D.A, patron of Potterwatch _

_A brilliant prankster and inventor_

_A friend. A brother. A twin._

I don't really understand the logic of them trying to hide the fame their on chocolate frog cards. Their on chocolate frog cards for god sake!!

Teddy, James, Albus and I grew up listening to the adventures of the trio and the D.A through bedtime stories. Every night before we went to bed we'd gather in our mini Gryffindor common room. (Yes they had a mini common room between our bedrooms. Can you understand why Alby was a tad bit nervous leaving for Hogwarts!!)

Harry Potter is our dad, not the chosen one or the boy who lived to us he's just dad the world's greatest dad the guy who taught us to play quidditch, made us a gryffindor common room built us a magical playroom under the stairs so our house elf wouldn't be able to sleep there. Dad has a weird thing about the cupboard under the stairs.

Mum; is my favorite person in the world besides Teddy.

My mum is Ginny Potter of the Holyhead Harpies, which one day I can only hope to play with. She is without a doubt the best player I know a lot of them! My families full of them!!!!

Mums so brave she led the resistance at Hogwarts along with godmummy Luna and Professor Neville while dad was gone and she dueled the legendry Bellatrix Lestrange when she was just 16!

Mum is so loyal to! She gave up her dream job to raise us and teddy. Is there any wonder she was a gryffindor loyal and brave. Basically my mum is amazing!!

Teddy's next he isn't actually related to us that's why I want him to marry Victoire. Teddy's parents died in the final battle fighting for my dad. While we were growing up teddy only lived with us at weekends and he lived with his granny (Auntie Andy to us) during the week. But when Auntie Andy died in Teddy's 5th year it was very sad and teddy moved in properly. It was very sad but mummy said we shouldn't be sad because Auntie Andy would get to see her husband again and Teddy's parents.

Teddy is about to begin his auror training. Teddy has always wanted to become an auror like his mum since his first year in Hogwarts he decided he didn't want to teach defense against the dark arts like his Dad. In teddy's fifth year he reinstated the D.A with the help of Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Longbottom the D.A became Hogwarts first legal secret society. Teddy chose a handful of students to start it and instead of gallons they use chocolate frog cards of the original D.A to communicate with each other.

Dad couldn't be prouder of Teddy. You have to be invited to join the D.A Teddy invited James and Freddie last year and there going to invite Albus and Rose this year all my cousins are members except Percy's daughters as they thought it involved to much rule breaking.(no sense of fun!!)

James is my oldest brother he is the image of dad accept his eyes he's got mum's eyes. He idolizes dad and granddad Potter and he couldn't be prouder to be named after him. James ambitions' are to become a chaser on the gryffindor team like mum and granddad potter to become captain, cause more trouble than Fred and George and the Marauders and to become head boy as dad never got the chance to.

Albus is the quietist of us Potter kids. He is a mini dad he is also the smartest Potter (but look who he's named after!!! Of course he is!)

He's nearly as smart as our cousin Rose who is just about as smart as her mum Hermione.

Back to Albus he is basically the sticky stuff that holds the Potter kids together. He puts logic to James and Freddie's schemes and pranks; he will always volunteer for lookout. He helps me by just knowing he'll be there looking out for me no matter what. I think some of the over protectiveness rubbed off on him somehow.

Grandpa Weasley's next he's the head of our enormous family he keeps things running smoothly. After the war he helped Minister Shackleboltreorganize the ministry and after that he semi-retired but he still works part time in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the ministry.

Granma took Uncle Fred's death very hard but she got through it she spent lots of time with Auntie Andy and baby Teddy. After Victoire was born she started to take the role of Granma very seriously and began planning the rest of her family's weddings.

To this day she is still taking her role of Granma very seriously watching her precious grandchildren grow up and I secretly think she's already planning teddy and victories wedding.

Uncle Bill stills works at Gringotts as a curse breaker but he kept his desk job so he could stay near the family. After the war he helped the goblins strengthen the curses on Gringotts and its vaults. Turns out they weren't happy that dad Hermione and Ron were able to break in so easily. Bill also made it possible for them to walk back into Gringotts and not be attacked by angry goblins.

Aunt Fleur is one of my favorite aunts; she's half veela which means she's completely gorgeous. She's really smart to as she competed with Dad in the Triwizard Tournament and also she fought in the final battle. After the war she quit her job at Gringotts and concentrated on raising a family. Bill and Fleur have three children all in Hogwarts, Victoire (named as she was born on the first anniversary of the final battle.)

Victoire is in her final year of Hogwarts were she is training to become a healer and she also is head girl. Victoire is my favorite cousin as she dotes on me just like teddy does, she always makes time for me when she's not at Hogwarts she takes me shopping to Diagon alley and while she's in Hogwarts she always makes time to write which none of the others ever manage to do!!! It also clear that Victoire's part veela, she has her mothers silvery blonde and deep blue eyes.

Dominique is two years younger then Victoire, she is in her fifth year of Hogwarts. Dominique plays chaser for the gryffindor team and she's a prefect to! (Their whole family's perfect!) Dominique could never not be recognized for being a Weasley she is as beautiful as her mother and sister but she has beautiful long shining red hair and the same chocolate eyes as her dad.

Louis is in third year and he is also in Gryffindor and he plays beater for the quidditch team. Didn't I tell you I came from a family of talented quidditch players? Half of the Gryffindor team consists of my family.

Charlie is still in Romania chasing dragons he never married ever so often he brings a girl home for Christmas or birthdays but so far none could ever compete with the dragons. Charlie probly could have played quidditch for England if he wasn't chasing dragons it's a close call between him and dad to see who's a better seeker, but in all honesty I think I'm the better seeker!!

Percy well I can tell you right now he's excluded from all quidditch games because he's useless!!! Don't know what happened there!

We don't really see Percy and his family that much only when we have to like Christmas and holidays. Half of the family still hasn't fully forgiven him yet for the way he acted during the war. He still works at the ministry so does his wife Audrey, who's nice but nothing really spectacular about her. They have two daughters Molly and Lucy who both are in Hogwarts their both very strict on rule breaking.

Their worse then aunt Mione even she knew that a little (or a lot but she would never say that) rule bending never hurt anyone!!

Next there's Uncle George and Angelina and their two kids. Uncle George is my favorite uncle (I'm easily bought!)He's so funny he always lets me have stuff from the shop; he calls me his little protégé he wants me to live up to his reputation at Hogwarts. Mum says Uncle George wasn't always so funny she said he was really lonely and depressed after uncle Fred died until he married Angelina.

Daddy says that since Freddie's so like Uncle Fred it's easier for George as it's like having Fred back or at least someone as close to Fred as there is no one exactly like Fred but George.

Angelina is really nice too. After the war she played on with the harpies like mum, that's how she and George met up again. But like mum, Angelina gave up quidditch to raise Freddie and Roxanne.

Freddie is in second year with James, professor Neville says "it's just like having Fred and George back, but they never got caught as much!"

McGonagall says "its just like I'm watching James and the marauders again, they call me mom too." Between the two of them they got over 100 detentions' last year and they were only first years. Even Fred and George never managed to do it the only two students ever to get more then a 100 was Granddad Potter and Sirius.

Freddie's greatest ambitions are to become beater for the school team, cause more trouble then his dad and leave a monument at Hogwarts to remember him by.

Like Fred and Georges "portable swamp" which I can't wait to see!!!

Roxanne or Roxy to me is my closest girl cousin she's coming to Hogwarts with me and Hugo in two years. Roxy is a really good chaser like her mum so we both love quidditch. Me and Rox have decided to try beat Freddie and James to be the next Fred and George or the next The Marauderettes because we're smarter and won't get caught as easily as the boys.

As I've said before I have a huge family like the Weasley's alone could probly take over world if we wanted to! These are the ones I promise.

Uncle Ron and aunt Hermione (aunty Mione we kids couldn't say her name we were younger and the name stuck!) their my parents best friends they helped dad save the world. Mum says the three of them have some sort of special bond.

Uncle Ron works with dad in the auror department; he also helps Uncle George in the shop sometimes.

Aunt Mione went back to Hogwarts after the war I don't know why because she could have had any job she wanted. While she was there she wrote books about their adventures of the past seven years she wrote seven books one for each year and then she also wrote a children's book for us ( these were the bedtime stories I mentioned before)The books were a huge success as everyone wanted to known about the "Golden Trio" and the D.A. The most successful book was the children's storybook "The boy who lived to live again" as every parent in the country had grown up hearing about the boy who lived and now they could tell the complete story to their children and not have to answer the questions they asked "what happened to the baby" "are you sure we can't adopt him"

After the books came out aunt Mione graduated Hogwarts with all Outstandings and started working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures working on the rights of the house elves. But now she works part-time as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

They have two children Rose and Hugo. Rose went to Hogwarts this year with Albus. She is as smart as her mum but she also has her mum temper and mix that unmanageable red hair which makes it hard for her to keep her temper under control so she's a little scary some times. She's also the only one except for Victoire and Percy's that cant play quidditch.

Hugo is the same age as me our birthdays are three days apart were going to Hogwarts together and he is also my best friend. Hugo is basically a twin of his dad but smarter and maybe even a better keeper.

*******Authors note ***********

I have decided to break this chapter into two as there are way too many family members for one chapter.

Please review I need to know should I bother to continue writing this story!! I already have the next two chapters written so they will be up once their validated!! Thank you to all of ye who are about to review this chapter!!  


	3. Chapter 3

**Quidditch **

Disclaimer: _I am not J.k I do not own any of these characters _

By the time teddy and I reached the quidditch pitch through the woods at the back f our house (to avoid any unwanted muggle attention) the rest of the family was already there

Hugo and I were voted team captains. On my team there were

Uncle Ron and George, mum and Ted. I was playing chaser as Teddy cannot play any position but seeker, personally I blame dad for that!

Hugo was playing keeper against his dad, he had uncle bill, Ang, my dad and Rox on his team.

Usually when we play family quidditch we have enough for a proper 7 side team but since everyone else was at Hogwarts we were playing 5 aside.

5 aside quidditch is just the same as normal quidditch but it only has one beater and two chasers.

Aunty Fleur and Mione were watching with grandpa Weasley while Granma was cooking dinner with our House-elf Bonnie (she is somehow related to Dobby and adopted Daddy as her master shortly after the war)

I was secretly pleased Granma was cooking as she's way better then mum but I swear I didn't just say that!!!!!

It was a very heated game if I haven't said it before I'm family is very competitive no one and I mean no one likes to lose. Throughout the game the two teams were tied neck and neck. There were some superb goals and equally superb saves.

It was all coming down to one thing the snitch, which had yet to show itself but when it did it was spectacular both daddy and teddy zoomed passed me chasing the snitch. The game stopped in mid air while we watched the seekers chase the tiny golden ball, suddenly it switched direction and it was then that teddy swerved left and just about managed to grasp the tiny ball without falling off his broom.

Daddy did teach him well after all!!!!!!!!!!

My team won the match as teddy because caught the snitch half way trough the game when both teams had equal points. The match passed without serious injury (which is seriously common in my family everyone's very competitive and let's just say sometimes things get out of hand!!)

After the match the family stayed for a spectacular dinner of shepherds' pie and treacle tart which is my favorite! I do take after my dad in some things I must admit!! The dinner conversations were pretty much based around Al and Rosie and were they nervous and what houses did everyone think they get into.

Most of the family would bet that Rose would be but in Ravenclaw because of her brains, but uncle Ron was adamant that no daughter of his would go anywhere but gryffindor and that's when the conversation ended as he was getting a bit worked up about it until mum said the hat would never but her in Ravenclaw. One because she was a Weasley and two she didn't have the saint like temperament that was needed.

Which is true as rose is a mix of both her parents tempers and stubbornness which isn't always a good thing!!!!!(she can become quite scary sometimes!!)

After dinner everyone went home at around nine o'clock after I had gotten ready for bed. Mum, Dad and I were in the mini gryffindor common room when alibi's owl nimbly pecked at the window.

_Dear mum, dad & lils_

_I got into gryffindor!!!!!!! So did Rose were both so happy!!_

_Dad the Hat told me I was just like you I was just as hard as you to sort!_

_He said I was smart enough for Ravenclaw but I wanted to be Gryffindor so he but me in there just like you said it would._

_I made some new friends on the train:_

_Scorpius __Malfoy is in gryffindor too! He's a bit worried about telling his dad that and Rosie wont talk to him because of what her dad said on the platform. But I don't care what Uncle Ron said Scorpius seems nice. He can't be as bad as uncle Ron says if he's a Gryffindor._

_Both me and rose have made two other __friends' aswell, Uncle George's friend lee's daughter she's in gryffindor too (but we kinda already knew her)_

_And 'm sharing a dorm with Joshua Thomas I think you know his dad too! We don't really know the other 3 guys yet but hopefully we will tomorrow._

_Our new Headmaster is professor Flictwick he's really short! But you probably already knew he was Headmaster as I'm __guessing McGonagall told you _

_Lots of love_

_Al._

_P.S miss you lils!!! Xxx_

Five minutes later another owl flew trough the open window.

The envelope had a Hogwarts crest on it I knew what that meant someone was in trouble most likely it was James as mum and dad got about a hundred of these last year which meant the exact same letter would be opened by uncle George and Angie right now.

_Dear Harry, Ginny and lils as I know you be reading this too!_

_James and Freddie have received their first detention of the year only half an hour into the new term; they set off the new range of _"_Weasleys' __Lets celebrate__ Whiz-bangs__" supposedly to welcome Al and Rosie but it interrupted headmaster __Flitwick__ opening speech I think that was their original plan anyway._

_Off the record we would like to congratulate George on his new range and the headmaster said it was the perfect way to start his headmastership. The headmaster also asked if you could please get Freddie and James to understand the "brilliance of Fred and George" was that they were hardly ever caught and nobody ever suspected when a prank was coming maybe you get George involved too!_

_I hope you are enjoying a quiet house and that you lils aren't missing those brothers of yours too much_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Neville_

_Head of Gryffindor house_

"Well they must have managed to break the record of fastest detention ever" I said because I knew this is what they had been planning all summer and by the fireworks were my idea!!

"nope" replied mum " in your Dads an Ron's second year they got detention before I was even sorted, at least they waited until Al and Rosie were sorted. Lils you should remind James about that story the next time you write"

She smiled my mum was brilliant that would be worse then any detention, when they realised that they didn't break the record! And that they forgot about the flying car!

"Yes mum I think that would be a great idea" I smiled back.

Dad flooed over to Uncle George's most likely to talk about the boys. Mum and I chatted about Albus and how happy he must be and what James reaction would be realized he forgot about Grandpa's flying car.

I went to bed happy that night, happy for both my brothers and that they were enjoying themselves and I was happy as I suddenly resized what the benefits of not going to Hogwarts for two years were:

1. I had mum to myself and we could have our little chats like tonight.

2. My brothers weren't here to annoy me.

3. I could have my friends over without my brother annoying them

4. THEY WERNT HERE TO ANNOY ME TILL CHRISTMAS

Not that I wont miss them I didn't say that but if you had older brother you would understand where im coming from!!!

That's the end of chap 3 hope you like it

sorry it took so long it will never take as long again to update

Please review and leave suggestions!!!

4


	4. Chapter 4

**_Letters ,Mischief & Elves**

The next few weeks flew by. I spent a lot of time on school work, Aunt Hermione wants to ensure, we complete the required primary school curriculum this year (even though we should have two years left to do it) as she wants to give us a crash course in simple important spells before we go to Hogwarts.(us= me, Rox and Hugo)

Hermione decided we should all have a proper education before we entered Hogwarts( for some strange reason sometime about muggles and them being smarter then uncle Ron I cant remember the full story I only know that it meant all us Potter-Weasley children and Teddy have a proper muggle education for no important reason!!!)

Since uncle George thought that a proper education meant teaching us the best pranking methods. The rest of the parents thought it was to teach us every quidditch move in the history of quidditch, Aunt Mione took it upon herself to educate us and this is why she only works part-time in the Ministry.

But uncle George still insists that we know the best pranking methods as he wants at least one person from the family to live up to him and Fred and the rest of the parents have taught every quidditch move in the History of quidditch as they have sworn to disinherit anyone who does not make the gryffindor team .

I have been writing to both my brothers and my cousins over the past few weeks but Victoire is the one who is really keeping me up to date with the happenings at Hogwarts.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Thank god this is my last year at Hogwarts. Your brothers and cousins (the normal ones of course) are driving me mad!!!!!_

_Its hard enough being head girl but when the most people you have to give detentions to are related to you its just annoying and embarrassing and if I don't give them it looks like favoritism!!! They hate me when I give them detentions but if I don't people say its just because their my family. Help me lils what can I do???!!!!_

_James and Fred made the quidditch team (so did Colin) Louise said they out flew all the older years and were the best by miles!! And I know that's true because I watched the try outs.(see I do take an interest even though I don't play!!)._

_What's worse though the three of them haven't stopped celebrating since, and yes lils they have finally corrupted sweet little Colin so now their a triple act!!!_

"_How fantastic!!!!" _

_Their celebrating has been going on nearly a week now:_

_Day1; when they got selected they set off fireworks on the quidditch pitch to make it know the 3 of them got on the team. Neville gave them detention for that as it was obvious it was them as the fireworks chanted their names, I have a strange feeling that Uncle George helped them make the fireworks._

_Day2: they fired dungbombs off the main stairway at anyone leaving the hall,(anyone one was mainly the Slytherins so it didn't really matter that much but still!!) they weren't caught but I know it was them. I just know it!!! _

_Day3: they turned Mrs. Norris red and gold they weren't caught but who else would think of that but Freddie and James?!_

_Day4: they put a jinx in the showers in the Slytherin Dungeons, which turned everybody's hair green. I couldn't give them detention for that as it was such a great piece of magic for second years._

_Day5; I caught them out of bed after hours. They were lucky it was me and not a teacher. But it looked a lot like they had been in Hogsmeade I don't know how they managed it! Will you ask Teddy if he showed them any of the passageways and warn him if he did I'll kill him!!_

_Do you see Lil the stress your brother and cousin are giving me and that's only the two of them there are six more of them here!!!_

_I've got to go hun I've an essay due for Neville, oh and before I forget Rosie and Scorpius have stopped fighting (but by the time you get this letter they probly will have started again!!!!) _

_Love always _

_Vic. Xxx _

_Ps. Give Ted a hug for me!!_

Thank goodness the boys made the team, they would have made life hell for Louise (Louise is Oliver and Katie Bell Woods daughter and Colin is here brother)

The only bad thing about James getting a place on the team, it means he wont get disinherited which is a shame!!

What Victoire meant by our normal cousins she was excluding Molly and Lucy who never get into any trouble and abide by all the rules! The boys managed to get themselves into a whole load of mischief in only five days but then look at who their named after. I don't think I'm going to show this letter to mom I think I'll keep it as black mail for the future. I will tell mom about them turning the Slytherins hair green as it is an impressive piece of magic for second years!

_Hi vics _

_Thanks for your last letter its great to know what's going on at Hogwarts. Nothing much going on here miones working us to an early grave as usual nothing knew there. Charlie visited last weekend brought us some new Dragon type chocolate frogs there supposedly very popular in Romania careful instead of jumping they breath fire._

_Uncle Charlie forgot to mention this to Hugo and he held it up to his face and the flames burnt his nose I couldn't but laugh me and uncle Charlie were in stitches until Mione started screaming at uncle Charlie for giving them to us._

_Hugo now looks like Rudolf the red nose reindeer from Mione's Christmas books!! _

_So be careful we can't have the prettiest girl in Hogwarts looking like Rudolf the red nose reindeer!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Congratulate Louise on getting captain and then tell her she's metal!! For putting the boys on her team, doesn't she know how crazy they are????_

_I'm sorry their all give you a hard time. Teddy sends his love._

_But I love you more!!_

_Xxx Lils xxx _

_Ps .jinxing might work on the boys!!!_

By the end of the week Hugo's nose was back to normal and I had received a lot more owls complaining about my brothers and cousins from Vics and the jinxing had worked well until they found out it was her jinxing them and they goy her back 10 times worse and made more trouble then they usually did. I felt very guilty as the jinxing had been my idea.

On Thursday evening I had a strange owl perched on my window sill, it wasn't Vic's owl starlight and it wasn't any of the families. It must be someone I know I thought to myself taking the letter and giving the strange owl some owl treats.

_Hey lils,_

_It's me Louise just incase you were wondering who the strange owl was from I was gona borrow Starlight but Vics is busy sending letters to Ted._

_So this is Boss Colin's new owl so you'll probly be seeing it quite a bit over the summer._

_Well lils I wasn't writing to talk about owls, Collin or Vic. I was writing to tell you that you're right I am completely metal putting Freddie and James on the team!!! My team is overflowing with Weasley/ Potters. Now its only me, Collin and Evan Shacklebolt who will probly be joining your family soon as him and Dom are pretty settled._

_So yes lils I think I must be metal Louis ended up in the hospital wing after practice because himself an Freddie were arguing about the proper way to hit a bludger so Freddie decided to show him so he hit a bludger at him. As I said already now Louis is in the hospital wing with a broken nose not talking to James or Freddie!!!! _

_So basically my quidditch team is falling apart, Vicky wont help she told me to write to you and you'd fix it please lils you're my last hope our first match is in one week!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your family is completely metal and it's contagious!!_

_PS. Maybe you could see how Dana is for me I know she misses me and Colin so maybe you could have a girly day in Diagonal Alley??_

_Thanks Sweetie_

_Love Lou. xxx _

I walked downstairs looking for Mum, the Potter house isn't small by any means so I decided to be lazy and call Bonnie.

"Bonnie"

"Crack!" Bonnie appeared

"Yes, mistress lily, you called Bonnie miss"

"Ya, hey Bonnie. Do you know where Mum is?" I asked.

"Yes miss lily, Mistress Ginny is in master Ted's room, she and Cathy are redecorating" she replies

"Thanks Bon" I say as she disappears.

If your wondering who Cathy is she's our other house-elf and no the Potters are not them snobbish people who have a hundred house-elves running around doing their biding. As I've said before Bonnie adopted my Dad after the war .

We inherited Cathy and her daughter Lacy off Aunty Andy when she died, Lacy's actually Teddy's house-elf and has been since the war and Cathy has become my mum maid in waiting not that mom wants her to be, but she doesn't want to upset her by saying she can't.

Kreacher still lives with us but he very old so he runs the house and Winky moved to the Potter house when Kreacher came but she looked after James and Al so she followed them to Hogwarts.

I know all the house-elves we have are confusing I had mum explain it to me.

Kreacher is Dads elf and has been since the war which makes him the master elf as he's dad's elf. Cathy is the eldest female elf so she became the Lady of the house maid in waiting when she came to live with us.

Lacy became teddy's elf when he was born. She was the youngest elf in the Aunty Andy's house when he was born. Winky came with Kreacher before Bonnie chose to adopt dad as her Master. Because Teddy already had Lacey, when James was born Winky became his elf and as Al was born under a year after she became his elf too.

I really don't understand how it works all I know is now Bonnie is my maid in waiting. So you see even though the Potters have five elves we never asked for any of them they just chose to stay. I guess were just lovable people!!

Ok back to me finding mum

"Mum" I called as I entered Teddy's room,

I showed her Louise's letter, she laughed and said something smililar happened to dad when he was captain but he was the one who ended up in the hospital wing something to do with a guy called Mclaggen I'm not quite sure she was laughing so much she told me I'd have to show Dad.

"so mum do you think I could have Dana over this Saturday?" I pleaded

"Sure" she said "I cant see why not your dad has a meeting in Ireland that weekend so we'll have the house to ourselves. Here's an idea why don't we make a girls night out of it! Mione, Ang, Roxy and Alicia, Eve and Katie and Dana."

"that would be brilliant Mum" I said giving her a hug.

Something about that letter and quidditch and the guy Mclaggen put her in a reminiscence mood. I want to thank the guy whoever he is because when Mum is in these moods and all her old school friends come over I get to hear stories I would never be told otherwise.

Those children storybook are just children's stories after all only their the half truth I love finding out what my parents really did at Hogwarts

**Well that's chapter four I never meant for the elve thing to come into it just happened bonnie was the only original house- elf and then it escalated into five I don't get how!!!**

**Please leave a review and give suggestions please**

**Suggestions are always welcome so please review to help me decide to keep writing or not!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
